The first moment
by CharleD
Summary: The first moment I caught his eyes, I felt my heart skip a beat. I'm not sure how, but he gave me a feeling that I was needed, was loved and cherished. And deep down inside I knew that, from that moment onward, my life would never be the same again. 7227


**Fanfiction Name:** The first moment

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **The first moment I caught his eyes, I felt my heart skip a beat. I'm not sure how, but he gave me a feeling that I was needed, was loved and cherished. And deep down inside I knew that, from that moment onward, my life would never be the same again.

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Warning: **Shounen-ai

**Pairing: **7227 in another word, HDW!Tsuna x Tsuna (or Tsunayoshi x Tsuna, whatever you say.)

**A/N: **I tried to write this one as a one-shot, but it was just so damn hard. My thought was all jumbles and the ideas just had to tangle together into a mess…And I suck at fluffs! So…Here it is now, the first time the Tsunayoshi's met in real world. Just their feelings and reactions in that moment I think, nothing particular. But…please read and tell me what you think. Since I'm still learning to be a writer and all…Yeah, I'm new here, new to the fanfiction-writing-world even. So please, be gentle. And I'm not very good at English too, seeing as the language is never my mother tongue. I still hope you enjoy though. Thank you. *Deep bow*

~X~

**The first moment**

The door slit open, allowing the young boss and his companion to step in.

The room was a pristine white; everything was organized neatly and conveniently in place. The soft light seemed so pure in this particular room; and the temperature was comfortable too, not too cold or warm, so as to keep the occupants and their subjects in perfect condition. Machinery of all kinds littered around along the wall. Many wires were attached to them, connecting them with the computers that the scientists were dutifully sticking by. Some were working alone, typing away any crazy ideas they had in mind, others in groups, discussing, debating or simply studying their progressing plans. There were also several men running about, busy doing different things on various projects all at once. All in all, the room was exactly just as each and every day the brunet remembered.

Vongola's (in)famous lab, where, as rumors said, could make your every wishes come true, has become recently one of Tsuna's most favorite destinations: He dropped in every morning without fail, for the most part to survey the process of their most important project, and as a little bonus (he kept it a secret to himself), to see one particular man.

And, today would be the day he could, for real, meet _him._

The young mafioso walked up determinedly to his destination, namely Shoichi's personal quarter at the end of the hallway, ignoring all the greetings from his workers. He was in a hurry. He didn't have the heart for anything else. For only today – he had promised to himself – he allowed his world to narrow in to just the meeting with the other.

Truth to be told, from the first moment had he learned about the other's existence, his world had been turned upside down. That _special one _had naturally become the subject of his priority. Not only was he someone _emotionally _important to Tsuna, but he was also the 'key' to their ambitious future. To 'grant the wish of the Famiglia' – or to put it bluntly, to accumulate the destructive strength of the Vongola and to reinforce their position as 'The top Famiglia of the world', they _must _first accomplish this one. That's why, along with the others of the Vongola Empire, they had been struggling so hard to gain their prize – the birth of the _twin_ of Vongola's strongest fighter, the Decimo himself.

Looking back on the starting point, things had been so hectic for him. Maybe it was because of the stress, the anxiety, the anticipation…brought by the lurking dangers and his everyday responsibility, he had begun to act up strangely several years into his boss-dom. He had drifted personality even out of his Hyper Dying Will Mode. He had had blank-out memories. And worse, he had begun seeing dreams. That had happened more and more often that he had had no choice but come see a mental therapist. And three years ago, he had officially been diagnosed MPD (Multi-Personality Disorders). That had freaked him out beyond belief…Tsuna cringed at the memories.

But then a brilliant idea had suddenly struck his dear mechanician Spanner. What if they could extract this Tsuna out into the real world? At that point, human cloning was not yet marked its success to mankind. And there was the ring. As far as he knew, _ring cloning_, as in recreating an identical version of Vongola legendary Sky ring, was definitely impossible, not to mention extremely dangerous. What if their enemies got the twin ring? And how could they possibly move his other persona to the newly made clone? So he had simply decided that, with all those listed impossibilities, the idea was just…impossible.

Had he known that, _nothing is impossible with the Vongola_, he wouldn't have been sulking for nearly _a month_.

They had, surprisingly, managed it, with the combined genius minds of their super scientists working days and night on the project, and the help of the overly modern technologies they possessed, plus some _magic_ from the Mist guardians…They had even come to Byakuran and Verde for their vast knowledge. Though the young boss wasn't very sure how they could _persuade_ the others to co-operate in the crazy plan, he had the feeling that in fact, he didn't really want to know.

Tsuna, on his part, had undergone numerous _human experiments_, controlling flame training, mental therapies…in three hellish years. The misery was sometimes so intense that he had been so certain he couldn't, _wouldn't_ make it. But, he had steeled himself to continue on, not only to live up to their expectation, but also be able to proudly welcome Tsunayoshi to this world. Tsunayoshi Vongola, his other self, his other personality,his flesh and blood and soul.

And yet, here he was, wanted nothing more than turn his back and _run_.

Tsuna hold his breath nervously. He bit his lips, sweaty hands clutching painfully at his sides. He wasn't sure when his heart would explode from all the pressure, but assumed it would be soon, very soon indeed, seeing as it was beating ten miles a second now.

What was he supposed to say? How would he act? How would _Tsunayoshi _react? Would he accept him? Or…Dear Gods…What should he do now! Perhaps he really should…

"Are you alright Tenth? You looked pale."

Hayato's concerned voice smacked him out of his trance. "I'm fine, Hayato." Melodic voice said softly, wanting to reassure his long-time friend.

Devoted emerald eyes searching large brown ones, then Hayato nodded, though very reluctantly, and averted his gaze back to the scene before them. Tsuna shook his head lightly to clear all negative thoughts, then took a deep breath to calm his wild heart. If he had lived through those agonizing years, he decided, no way he would back down, not now, not ever. With new-found resolve, he too tuned his attention back to the final moment of the long-awaited glory.

His eyes rested on the tank filled with a bright colored liquid. Floating inside its body was a perfect epitome of a human being, with several tubes attached to toned body and a respirator mask clamped on his beautiful sleeping face. Tsunayoshi…

"**Checking the ****heartbeats****…****The internal organs…****Proc****ess completed…The organs functioning perfectly…"** Tsuna heard the computerized voice stated monotonously, then three beeping sounds, and **"Begin emptying the tank…"**

A slight humming noise was heard, the blue liquid steadily drained out of the tank. Tsuna stood there, fascinatedly watching the man land softly on his own two feet, without even a single stagger though he seemed to be asleep all the time.

"**Proc****ess complete****d****…Opening the exit…" **Again the programmed voice stated, then after a 'beep', the tank rotated to reveal for the drench man the 'door to the living world'.

"Tsunayoshi…" The young boss muttered under his breath. Finally…he had been waiting for too long. Happiness, ecstasy, eagerness, confusion, anticipation…and was it a touch of longing? - all the feelings were dancing in his heart, fusing into one undecipherable mixture of emotion, making him suddenly very unsure of himself. He cleared his throat, willing himself to come up with something, _anything_ to greet his twin, but stopped dead in his tracks as the other _moved_, coming to life.

Shaking his head a little to rid his face of the small crystal drops, the so-called new-born man's eyes deliberately fluttered open. He blinked; squinted his eyes a little to adjust to the bright light. Then, just as cautiously, he took small steps forward, seemingly trying out his limbs. When he was sure everything was doing fine, his face seemed to brighten, and lips curled up slightly, forming what appeared to be the _faintest hint of a smile_.

All the while, Tsuna watched, spellbound. As he had expected, Tsunayoshi himself was the symbol of perfection – beautiful and regal and proud. Although he looked just like him, the differences were invaluable: Taller, stronger in build yet slender and graceful nonetheless. His look-alike also had sharper features, clean muscles and a healthy tan for skin. And he had an aura that screamed, _I'm-a-perfect-mafioso_. But the most amazing thing was those eyes…Tsuna gazed at them, chocolate orbs slightly dazed over in awe and admiration. Half-lidded amber eyes now stared right back at him intently, smoldering fire burning his very soul. Tsunayoshi appeared lost in thought for a moment, completely ignored Shoichi drying his hair with fresh towel, or Spanner helping him into the white lab coat. Then without warning, he slowly approached the gaping _Tuna_with long, confident strides, not once breaking the eyes-lock, facial expression never betrayed any of his thought.

Tsuna squeaked (insert "hiiieeee" here), panicked. The urge to back away and run screaming like a frightened little boy was almost unbearable. Shakily he took a step back, ready to flee when suddenly a hand shot forward and grasped his arm, pulling him stumbling into warm chest. Tsuna gasped, blushed different shades of red. Too embarrassed to face the world, he buried his face into the white material to hide his rose tinted cheeks. He stood stock-still, having no idea whatsoever how to react in this kind of first-time experience. Beside him, his right-hand man was just equally perplexed, torn between becoming angry at the insolent act, and getting amused at the helpless state his boss was found in; as a result he chose to merely gawk, mouth hang open, for once not taking any part in the _fun_.

Tsuna's breath hitched when strong arms enveloped him in a possessive embrace. He instantly tensed, brain shut down all progressing thoughts. He just barely registered one slinky hand sneaking up to gently cup his face, the other down to the small of his back, holding him closer. He only faintly felt his other nuzzling his silky brown locks affectionately, inhaling the sweet vanilla and strawberry scents, and – was it only him and his imagination? – sighing contently. "Tsuna," He heard his other self breathe his name, voice absolutely _pleasant_ to his ears; he shivered involuntarily. "Tsuna," his other repeated lovingly, "I've missed you." and slightly tightened his hold.

"Wh-wha-!" Tsuna choked out, again finding himself caught off-guard. His brain resumed working in a frenzy. Miss him? But how? Why? They haven't even met before! Right…? He didn't know. Suddenly he wasn't too sure anymore. So many unanswered questions were plaguing his troubled mind...Yet, at some point, the brunet also realized that, those fond words _did_ stir something deep inside him. He could easily picture tiny butterflies dancing teasingly in his stomach, sending him weird tingling jolts of sensations (Goodness! – somewhere in the back of his head, his mind screamed – It was damn _incredible_!), making him flustered and slightly light-headed. And the heat, oh holy God, was almost overwhelming. To sum it up, with the whole situation, Tsuna swore he was oh-so-near suffocated by now.

"Tsuna," the other whispered, again and again and again. Somehow, in the mist of this tangled mess, Tsuna's twisted mind decided that he liked it – the voice of his other self. Smooth and soft and deep and calm and comforting and very _delightful _to hear. Like the morning breeze upon the sea, it caressed his every senses and soothed his nerves better than any medicine could. Maybe, Tsuna mused, it wasn't that bad after all. For one, there was something familiar about this man that made him feel…complete. It was odd, yes. Tsuna knew well enough that he shouldn't feel that way, that it was…unnerving to say the least. Yet he couldn't help melting into the warmth and relaxed. He felt safe, there, in the other's arms. And, strangely how he simply _knew_ he was needed. And at the moment, wasn't that enough? Tsuna sighed softly, snuggled a bit more into the protective embrace. For now…

"T-Tsunayoshi-san?" A very pale red head tentatively asked; the spell was abruptly _shattered_. Tsuna jerked back into reality. He flushed furiously, trying to pull away. Tsunayoshi sighed, finally releasing the petite man, and turned to the scientist, "Shoichi." he said emotionlessly, if he felt anything toward the man, he masked it well. "You can take me to my room, now." That said, he took a final glance at his gentler self, and stalked away to join his awaiting guide.

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna called quietly, hesitant. The other promptly stopped, appeared to be listening but nevertheless didn't turn back round. "Wel-welcome to the family." He finished shyly, eyes gluing to the ground, a dopey smile adorning his tomato face.

"Yeah." Tsunayoshi replied simply, then disappeared behind a large door.

Unbeknown to little Tsuna, a sly smile, too, graced the other's lips.


End file.
